This invention related to thermometers and more particularly to a thermometer for obtaining the temperature of a horse or other such animal.
Heretofore, the known method for obtaining the temperature of a horse has been rectally. This creates problems because the thermometer must be held in place for a sufficient time for the temperature to register. Also, it is not the most sanitary area of a horse.